Memories of You
by moveslikeTsuna
Summary: One-shot angest/tragedy. AlaudexOC. Please enjoy and cry c:


_The voice of the wind sheds drops of light onto you as you doze off .I won't forget your kind smile or your eyes hidden with sorrow._

**Blood**.There was blood on the ground flowing along with the water from heaven,blood on her body,blood on a female named Minami Mikazuki.

Her vision was getting blurry,her throat was dried like a desert,her lips feeling cold from the kiss of the rain,her body feeling soaked with rain and blood was being hugged by a man who had this cold blue eyes and this cream hair but her heart was feeling warm and content from the moment.

_Even though it hurts (to make a wish), I received the courage to fight from you, so I will go If I awaken (from a dream), I'll be able to see you again._

"Minami..." the male spoke as he embraced the cold and blood soaked body of the female who stole his didn't know if it was tears or rain running down from his just can take the sight,it crushed him. "A-Alaude..." she responded as she brought her hand up to touch his face with a gentle and calm smile. He saw her hand reach out for him and he was surprised that even in that condition she can smile from the bottom of her heart. Minami traced her finger across his cheek to his lip as she chuckled. " I wonder why is it raining at this point of my life...I feel like a wet puppy that is lost..." she spoke weakly as she gazed into the male's expressionless eyes."Don't talk too much,Minami." he said as he held her hand and kissed it gently.

_Because you protected this ephemerally floating world by your own simply fold your wings and sleep restfully Be wrapped up in an eternal tranquility, and love through all eternity._

She coughed out blood making the male's eyes widen a blood slowly running down from her mouth to her chin. The rain kept pouring,making the scene a heart-breaking one."Nee,Alaude-san..."the female spoke weakly as she stared calmly into the blue cold eyes. Alaude ran his fingers through her hair and wiping the blood off with his thumb."Will you embrace me until my last breathe?" Alaude's eyes widened as she said something about dying. He grit his teeth as he stared at Minami's eyes which was...pretty calm."Why are you talking about you dying?" a hint of annoyance and hurt was written on his face. For the first time,Minami saw him shed a tear. It was a surprise for her. The female chuckled and tried to sit properly...well,of course she was in pain when she moved but she didn't show pain. She smiled to hide the pain. Once again, she hid behind her 'mask'. "I know that I can't take it much longer Alaude...that's why...I want you to embrace me until I leave this world." she said it with a warm,gentle and calm smile making the cream haired male embrace her gently. Alaude gave warmth on her cold,rain soaked body.

_Sleep, by this hand of mine that gently watches over you.I remember you laughing, you crying, you angry.I will never forget for all time until my life is exhausted._

She was now catching her breathe,her pinkish lips was now pale white,her body is cold and she slightly was scared of death now because she didn't know that it hurts to let go of someone you love...how hard it is to leave him."Minami...?"Alaude,becoming worried and was scared that he was going to lose her. He realized that she means everything to him. Her smile that made him feel flustered without him knowing,her laugh that made him smile mentally,her tears that he wiped away,the blush that he gave her...**EVERYTHING. **She was everything to him but now he is losing was losing Minami...**HIS Minami. **He tightened his hug,giving her all the love she need,all the warmth she needs."A-Alaude..."the female croaked as she started to shed tears. The female was in pain... she wanted to hug him back but she felt weak. A few minutes was left. Her spirit was slowly leaving her body."Alaude...thank you for granting my wish...I have to go now..." she spoke weakly on his ear and made his eyes wide."What are you saying...?Why are you leaving me...Why?" he asked over and over,feeling confused and remained silent. Alaude moved closer to give his last kiss. It was sweet yet painful since it was their last. They cherished each moment,not wanting it to end but Minami slowly pulled away and gave him a smile."I love you,Alaude...Remember...that..." those words that came out from her was weak and faint but for Alaude,it was like she shouted it to the world that she loved him. Her eyes slowly closed and her hand was now immobilized. She looked like she was just sleeping...sleeping for eternity. Alaude embraced her cold body and whispered lovingly into her ears "I love you too Minami...I always did." He knows that she can hear can hear it in heaven. The rain stopped as soon as the female stopped breathing. Alaude looked at the blue sky seeing her beautiful smile that made him warm which was love...

_At a crosswalk, I heard a voice very similar to yours I turned around and looked up at the sky, holding my tears back from overflowing._

_Tomorrow for sure (one of these days), I believe I can see you once more as I wander rainy nights (and sunny mornings), I keep on waiting._

A year passed after Minami's death. The memories of that moment was still fresh on Alaude's mind. He felt sad and crushed with that painful memory but he was also motivated to continue on living for their bond was still strong and he knew that Minami watched over him. Her death anniversary came,something odd happened...well it was strange and unbelievable to other people but for him,it was a miracle.A miracle born out of love.

"Alaude?" a familiar voice was heard from behind. The male turned around and saw beloved angel...his Minami. "Minami?" he asked whether to see if it was the most beautiful dream he had but it was real. She chuckled and stepped down in front of him and gave him a hug."I missed you so much,Alaude..." the female spoke while hugging him with warmth. Alaude smiled and hugged her back."Me too...Oh...you have wings?" he asked as he looked at her pure white wings. Minami let go of him and nodded with a talked for a while which seemed forever for them both."Alaude,I have to go now..." she said as she smiled sadly at him."But you were only here for a while..."he frowned and stood up in front of her."I'm sorry but I have to...I would love to stay here but...we're seperated by life and death now..."she slowly spoke as she started to float away without knowing. The male reached out his hand,holding on to the soft and gentle hand of the one he love. Minami also tried to grab ahold of his warm hand. She was feeling pain inside but she tried to smile from the bottom of her heart and gave him a faint kiss on the lips, the kiss was sweet,gentle and after that, she disappeared after saying those three words he always wanted to hear from her mouth. It made him feel warm. He looked at the blue sky and saw a pure white feather that came from her wings. Alaude caught it and smiled before kissing it gently. He closed his eyes and remembered the memories on his mind."I love you Minami...I always did."

_That brightly shining moment, I was with you I spent that time without knowing it was , so that I'll just recall it fondly, I will embrace the feeling._

_You were definitely by my side back then, you know You were always, always, always smiling right next to if I lose you, I'll get you back. I will never leave you..._

* * *

><p>Ahh~ Finally I'm done with this xD So tired e_e Anyways,sorry if I made some mistakes and if I made Alaude too OOC ||OTL GOMEN GOMEN .; Btw, I do not own KHR. Amano-sensei does c:<p> 


End file.
